Mordred's infatuation
by FallenxDarkness
Summary: A young witch runs away from her evil father and decides to help Merlin. Little does she knew she's caught the eye of the druid boy Mordred. Will Mordred's infatuation just be an infatuation or will it turn into love. And will King Uther find out about Merlin, Kayley and Morgana's magic. This is Dark radiance03 i just can't access my old account.
1. Prologue

**To all the people who reviewed my story on my old account I haven't given up on this story. I lost my passwords for my old account and old email address. Hi so this is the rewrite to Mordred's Infatuation. I'm sorry that I hadn't updated for a while but I was busy and had some other story to write and then when I did try to start the next chapter I had to read over it and found it didn't make sense in some bits. So I decided to rewrite it I hope I will be able to finish it this time. I don't own Merlin. I only own my characters.**

 **A young witch runs away from her evil father and decides to help Merlin. Little does she knew she's caught the eye of the druid boy Mordred. Will Mordred's infatuation just be an infatuation or will it turn into love. And will King Uther find out about Merlin, Kayley and Morgana's magic.**

 **Pairing's:** **Kayley/Mordred, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen**

' _Alone I feel so very, very alone.'_ A young girl thought to herself.

The young girl was about 13 years old. Her eyes were an amber brown colour, and her raven hair was in ringlets half way down her back.

The room she was kept in for the last 5 years; since her Mother died at the hands of her Father the King was cold and dark. She was to stay there until the time had come for her to be sacrificed in some ritual to strengthen her Father's armies. Oh but how she yearns for freedom.

Freedom to meet her destiny, her new family. To be trained by the legendary Emrys, and to fight alongside Prince Arthur. If she could.

' _Sister!'_ a telepathic voice hissed in her head.

The girls head rose slowly trying to focus on the voice in her head.

' _Yes, Erica.'_ The girl thought back wondering what her big sister was wanting.

' _The plans set grab the things you need and cloak. So I can open the door.'_ Erica thought.

' _Of course Sister,'_ the girl replied as she put on her cloak, and waited for the door to open. _'Where is Thea?'_

' _She's waiting to let you out the castle. Wait a moment before leaving.'_

' _Of course Sister.'_ Was the reply.

A minute past before the girl decided it was safe to walk out the room. As she turned a corner she nearly was caught by some guards, but she hid behind a pillar.

' _Kayley,'_ a voice called out in her mind. _'Do you remember the hiding passages we found when we were younger?'_

' _Of course Thea.'_ The girl Kayley answered.

' _Use them to escape. There are no guards near them. I'm sorry I can't meet you like planned but, Father seems to be suspicious.'_ Was Thea's sorrowful reply.

' _Alright, please be safe.'_ Kayley thought.

' _It should be me saying that to you Kayley.'_ Thea thought.

Kayley held in a giggle as she reached the end of the passage.

Just as she magically opened the passage door Thea sent one last thought.

' _Be safe and, I love you always remember that.'_

' _I love you and Erica too sister.'_ Kayley thought with unshed tears in her eyes.

Shaking the tears from her eyes she decided to cry later once she was away from this castle. She took her first step to freedom.

Now all she had to do was follow her vision to find her Mothers friend Alice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi thanks to** Mira Casinova **for reviewing and adding this story to her favourites and story alert and to** fantasyluver714 **for reviewing and adding this story to her favourites. I also want to thanks to** 1234rewqasd5, PotterWhoMerLock, Rya3SaberVltar **and** Selena Moonlighty **for adding this story to their alerts and to** wolfgirl517 **and** kissfromarose2 **for adding this story to both favourite story and story alert. I do not own Merlin only my Characters that I have created and sorry if any characters are ooc.**

Chapter 1

It had taken her till sunrise to find her mother's friend Alice. Unfortunate for Kayley her Father had realised she had escaped and, had sent some of his men out after her.

It had taken sometime to escape them. Since they were her Fathers best Guards. She knew they wouldn't give up until they found her again.

Alice had found Kayley wondering aimlessly through the forest outside a nearby village of her Fathers Kingdom.

"Who are you child? You look familiar to me." Alice said.

Kayley looked up at the woman she later discovers is Alice.

"Princess Kayley Lynette Fenice. It's a pleasure to meet you?" Kayley said waiting for a name in reply.

"Your one of Rose's Daughters. You must be the one I was told would need my help one day." Alice replied curtly.

"You knew my Mother. Are you Alice by any chance?"

"Yes I am Alice, and in the future I wouldn't introduce your full tittle little one." Alice smiled slightly.

Alice started walking towards the village.

"W-wait where are you going? And why shouldn't I give my full name?" Kayley called out and moved as her aching legs were willing to go move in Alice's direction.

"I thought it would be obvious why you shouldn't give your full name," Alice looked at Kayley and saw confusion in her eyes then continued. "Your Father could have a bounty on your head. There are a lot of people who would hand you over just for the reward."

"Would you hand me over to my Father?" Kayley asked Alice.

"No I would never do anything for that man. Come I will make some stew for you and then you will sleep. We will talk in the morning."

Once they got to Alice's house Alice made some stew. Which Kayley thought was delicious. After they were done eating Alice should Kayley were she was sleeping. When Kayley's head hit her pillow she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Kayley awoke and finished her breakfast she realised Alice was nice. And fortunately for the girl she did know who Merlin was and where to find him. She also learned of Gaius. Alice's old flame that had saved her from the hands of King Uther. Not once but twice.

Alice had told her things she didn't know about her Mother and why she decided to agree to Kayley's request. Which she was grateful for. But it was only half of the way to Camelot. Kayley and Alice would camp in a forest close to Camelot and then Alice would leave her to go the rest of the way.

If she was lucky Merlin might find her. Though she doubted it. The older woman had given her a letter to give to Gaius when she 'gets' to Camelot. Alice had been very kind to her by treating her wounds she had and feeding her they also got clothes for her to wear. Alice really was nice.

As the young witch slept she hadn't realised she had been watched from a far by a young druid boy wanting revenge on Camelot and on Merlin. She also didn't know was that her troubles were only going to get worse.

Once Kayley had woken up from her sleep. She realised if she was going to live in Camelot she would have to keep her magic hiding which she didn't mind really.

As promised Alice had taken her closer to Camelot. But what they didn't realise. Was once the girl had neared the end of the forest her Father's guards were already there. Waiting and watching. The guards had found the young witch very quickly once she was in there. And that is why the Kayley knew she had to run closer and closer to Camelot. So she wouldn't get caught.

But she was in luck once the young witch was running closer to the end of the forest. She had managed to find Prince Arthur, Merlin and some of the other knights hunting.

"Please help me." she screamed.

Merlin was the first to spot her.

"Arthur look." Merlin said looking at the young witch and the men chasing her.

"Merlin get the girl we'll deal with the men chasing her." Arthur commanded.

Merlin rushed to grabs Kayley as she came closer to them. As the knights and Arthur fought with the guards of the other king. The Kayley began to speak again.

"Are you Merlin Gaius's is your guardian. I have a letter for him from...," Kayley looked toward Arthur and the others fighting and turned back to Merlin and whispered so only he could hear. "Alice."

There was a shocked expression that crossed Merlin's face as she fainted from exhaustion.

When she first woke up. She had heard voices. Men's voices to be exact. She decides to listen closer to the voices to make sure that the people talking were safe.

"Merlin what are you doing." an old man's voice asks.

"Well Arthur and I found her while we were hunting and Arthur told me to bring her here to you. Also she has a message from Alice." was Merlin's reply.

"Alice... are you sure." was the reply.

"Yes. That's wha-" Merlin began but that's when she decides to wake up.

"You don't have to worry I won't harm you or get you into trouble I- I'm Kayley." Kayley says speaking quickly.

Kayley sat up slowly and started looking for her bag her raven coloured curls whipping her face as she moved. Once she found her bag she opened it and pulled out the letter and held it out silently for Gaius to take.

"You are Gaius aren't you" Kayley asks just to be sure.

The old man looked at the letter then back at Kayley.

"Yes child I am Gaius." said Gaius as he took the letter and went to put on his reading glasses.

Kayley looked at Merlin and said with her mind _'Are you the one known as Emrys.'_

Merlin looked at the girl in shock but managed to ask. "You can use magic."

Kayley nodded.

"So are you." Kayley asked this time using her voice.

"I guess you can say that." Merlin finally answered.

Gaius looked up from the letter and towards Kayley "You do know Uther will kill you if he knows you have magic."

"I do but as the letter says I have decided to come here to learn and help Emrys." Kayley answers boldly.

Merlin looks shocked at the news. While Gaius just looks thoughtful.

"So you're going to make sure Merlin doesn't get into trouble." Gaius laughed.

"I don't always get in to trouble." Merlin answers seriously.

Kayley laughs along with Gaius at the young warlocks face.

Kayley finally was somewhere she felt was safe to her even though the king here hated magic. She was sure she could hide it just like Merlin.

 _To my dearest Gaius,_

 _I was shocked when the child came to me. I sensed she had a great heart so I decided to help her. Her full name if she hasn't given it to you is Kayley Lynette Fenice. I hope you will help her she may need some help controlling her gifts but I'm sure Merlin can help her and you of course. I want to thank you for helping me to escape. But please take care of the child. Her father may need her so he may send his men to kidnap her. Please keep her safe. I must also tell you she may seem to be having a nightmare but she is in fact having a vision. I can't tell you any more just know that I will always love you._

 _Yours always_

 _Alice_

Merlin had re-read the letter again to make sure he hadn't missed anything out. Kayley was already asleep. Since Gaius had told Kayley to get some more rest since she was going to be helping both himself and Merlin with their work. Kayley hadn't minded being told what she was needed to do. At least it was better than her home.

Gaius had come up with the story that they had decided to use. And that was that Kayley was Merlin's adopted sister and if Arthur or Uther asks why she was running away from those men. Then they were going to tell them that her real parents were dead and that the men were slave traders.

Sounds very simply don't it. Well it was just going to get even more complicated.

Outside in the forest near Camelot there was a small camp of druids. One of the young druids was gazing unseeingly through the forest and towards Camelot. But why was he looking since all druids knew that King Uther would kill them for using magic. Since he thought magic was evil. For even being this close to Camelot even. So why was this young druid risking his life and who was he exactly.

He was Mordred and the why he was looking towards Camelot. Well it might have something to do with a certain witch that had caught his attention. So he had told the others that a girl was in trouble not a total lie was it but he didn't want to tell them why they were really following her. So they had followed her this far. But when Mordred had seen the girl run straight towards Emrys. Mordred would have to admit he felt a pang of something. That's right Mordred had felt a twinge of two emotions. Jealousy and hatred.

He felt jealous because the girl had run to Merlin and not to him. Well she probably couldn't run to him since he was perfectly hiding from her view. His other feeling hatred. He felt that for Merlin. He would never forgive Merlin for what he did and he wouldn't think about it either.

Mordred looked thoughtful for a moment then he whispered to the wind.

"This would probably be the best opportunity to see Morgana."

With those words Mordred had an evil smirk on his pale face.

And just maybe he might get his revenge and the girl to all in his time staying hiding under King Uther's nose.

Arthur had been beyond shocked when Gaius had told him and his father the news. Merlin had a sister. Even if she was adopted. She was also a lot smarter than Merlin.

His father had thought she was adorable and harmless so he took pity on her. So she was now Gaius's apprentice. She also insisted after she was done being shy to help Merlin out.

When she had walked in with Merlin. She had half hid herself behind him. She hadn't said much. Just shook her raven curls. Her brown eyes had started to fill with tears. She had looked so much like something that would break easy.

Kayley was walking with Arthur and Merlin. Well they were walking but Kayley was skipping slightly ahead of them. They had been telling them about some of their adventures and about the friends they had made.

As they turned another corner both Merlin and Arthur stopped talking very quickly. Kayley looked up at Merlin who had frozen in something like fear or was it worry. She wasn't sure all she knew was that he was looking at a ravened haired green eyed woman in front of them.

Kayley turned her eyes off of the young woman and on to the young woman beside her the one Arthur seemed to be staring at the most and was that a slight pinky colour to his cheeks.

"Hey Gwen, Morgana this is my little sister Kayley." Merlin said a little bravely since Arthur decided to stay quite.

But Kayley had noticed how Merlin's voice had shook when he said Morgana.

"Hi I'm Gwen." said the young woman Arthur had been looking at.

"Hi Gwen I have heard so much about you from Merlin." Kayley says enthusiastically skipping over to Gwen and gave her a big friendly hug.

"He has." Gwen asks clearly embarrassed.

Then the other young woman spoke.

"Hello I'm Morgana." said Morgana.

Kayley looked at her and let Gwen go. She had felt some strange vibes coming off of Morgana. So Kayley rushed back over beside Merlin and hid behind him.

Both Morgana and Gwen seemed pretty confused about Kayley's actions but Arthur told them that Kayley was probably just shy.

But Merlin guessed Kayley didn't trust Morgana. This was probably for the best. Merlin just hoped that Morgana doesn't find out about Kayley being a witch. Who knows what she would do.

 **Thanks for reading and please Review**

 **Pixie35Angel x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks to** Rya3SaberVltar **,** fantasyluver714 **and** Story Reader **for reviewing. I also want to thank** TJTMaria **for reviewing and adding this story to your favourites and story alerts, and thanks to** JrQueen04 **for adding this story to their favourites. I do not own Merlin only my Characters that I have created and sorry if any characters are ooc.**

Chapter 2

"Well we best be off Kayley has had a very long day." Merlin said trying to get away from Morgana.

Kayley getting the silent message from Merlin stepped forward and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, but I am tired." She finished by putting her hand to her mouth and yawned.

"It was nice to meet you to Kayley." Both women said in sync.

"Merlin make sure you get Kayley back to Gaius before she faints from exhaustion." Arthur said in a commanding voice.

"Are you trying to say I can't look after anyone properly?" asked Merlin.

Arthur just gave him a look that said 'shut up Merlin' and turned to Kayley and said. "Make sure this idiot makes it to bed so he's up early for work in the morning."

"Alright Milord. Goodnight." Kayley said cheekily while Merlin was mumbling something about royal prats.

With that said they all went their separate ways. Kayley and Merlin went back to Gaius; Arthur went back to his chambers. While Gwen was walking Morgana back to her chambers they started talking about Merlin's sister.

"I've never heard Merlin talk about having a little sister." Asked Morgana with suspicion clearly heard in her voice.

"Neither have I. In all the time Merlin has been here I haven't heard him talk about her at all its strange isn't it." Gwen answered her ladies question.

Morgana thought about how the girl had shied away from her, _'but not Gwen. She never shied away from_ _her.'_ She thought jealously.

"It's strange that she shied away from me but, she hugged you." Morgana asked curiously.

"I found it strange too Milady but, she seems such a sweet girl." Gwen answered.

Morgana stayed silent until they reached her chambers.

"It's getting pretty late," Morgana started saying as Gwen rushed to get her nightgown. "I can manage by myself. Besides you have had a very tiring day and you deserve a rest. I will be fine for one night." She finished.

Not wanting to argue with her lady Gwen curtsies and leaves with a "Goodnight Milady."

A few hours later while everyone except for a few guards were asleep in crept a young boy. Who very easily slipped past the guards on duty and headed towards the Lady Morgana's chambers.

 _'Morgana.'_ His telepathic voice called out to her.

Morgana shot up from her bed in shock. The voice sounded very familiar to her.

 _'Morgana.'_ the voice called out again.

It's a voice she hadn't heard in a while. Someone she thought she might not see again.

 _'Morgana!'_ said the voice impatiently.

"Mordred, is that you?" Morgana whispers out in to the darkness of her room.

The only light she could see with was the light from the moon through her window. But she was surprised when she saw the figure that was hiding in the shadows move towards the light so she could see who it was.

His eyes turned gold and the candle on Morgana's bedside table lit up.

"Hello Morgana." the boy whispered in a calm silky voice.

Morgana quickly got out of bed and walked towards him. Pulling him into her arms for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked him suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to come and see you?" Mordred asked.

"No of course not I thought I would never see you again. I was just worried that Uther will find out you're here."

"Don't worry it was quite easy to slip past the guards and I'm quite sure you can keep me hiding from him."

Morgana gave him a strange look and then asked. "Do you know anything about Merlin's sister."

"The girl I saw running towards him was his sister." Mordred murmured to himself.

He guessed it was a made up story for that royal fool and his son to believe.

"So that's the reason you have come here." Morgana asks with a slight smirk.

Mordred ignored her and asked "What do you know about her."

"Just that she is called Kayley and that she is _Merlin's_ adopted sister. Though he has never talked about her and she has just appeared out of the blue." Morgana answered.

Mordred had thought about the way she just sneered Emrys real name. She had said it with some hatred and something else. He just couldn't put his finger on.

"So her name is Kayley. A very pretty name for someone who associates herself with Emrys of all people." Mordred murmured.

Morgana stared at Mordred he seemed to have been lost in his thoughts. ' _Who is this Emrys?'_ Morgana wonders, but decides not to ask.

She started thinking back to her run in with Merlin, Arthur and the young girl Kayley. She was quite beautiful. So could she have caught the young druid boys' attention? She wasn't going to ask though. Thinking back to that moment she first meet Kay. She felt a strange connection to this girl the same kind she has felt with some others. Namely her sister, the druids, Mordred and even strangely enough Merlin. Now she feels this connection to the girl too.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a little while. Would you be able to hide me for as long as I stay here? You are a witch. So you have no reason to turn me in. I also want to find out more about this girl." Mordred asks a little coldly.

"If you're sure you won't get caught and you also let me know what you find out about her." Morgana says but when she sees Mordred open his mouth to suggest something. Morgana beats him to it by saying. "If you think I can get close to her your wrong. She doesn't seem to like me very much."

Both Mordred and Morgana stayed quiet for a little while.

"Why don't you suggest to Uther that Kayley could help you're maid in her chores to keep her busy. Then we can both keep an eye on her." Mordred suggested.

"That just may work." Morgana said with a smirk.

Sleeping in Merlin's room. The young witch lay tossing and turning on Merlin's bed. It would seem to normal people that she was having a nightmare but to those with magic knew that it wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision of the future.

" _Please don't leave me. I didn't mean for that to happen." a man begs to a woman who's features where fuzzy and all you could see where her Raven curls._

" _Why should I even listen to you Mordred? All those years and you still have the same agenda. How many times have you actually told me the truth or is our love all a part of your master plan to destroy them." The raven haired woman wept._

 _Mordred watched her for a moment and whispered to her. "Why do you always choose them over me? And I do love you that was never a lie. I will always love you with my very being."_

" _They are like brothers to me and because they would never let me be harmed. Like you." she answers truthfully._

" _I wouldn't allow you to be harmed my love. Have I ever." Mordred asked her._

" _Yes right now. I won't allow you to touch Arthur or Merlin. If you truly love me and don't want me to get hurt you will stop this madness and let it be we finally have our Albion. We don't have to be looking over our shoulders anymore wondering if we will be found out and prosecuted for practicing magic. Don't you want that? A future with me." the woman replies._

"Kayley wake up. It's breakfast time." Merlin says as he gently shakes her awake.

Kayley nods and gets out of bed thinking _'this was going to be a long day.'_

Just as she thought today was going to be a very long day. Kay was still thinking about her vision. The only names she had known had been Arthur's and Merlin's other name.

The woman had seemed familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out who she was. She knew it had been a warning for the far away future.

The man that the woman called Mordred. She didn't know him. But the way he looked and talked; Even though he had been quite sweet to the woman he loved. Had this aura of danger around him, and as he looked at the raven haired woman. Kayley had noticed two emotions in his eyes. One of the emotions in his eyes were passion and the other she had no idea what it was but it seemed to be some sort of predatory look in his eyes.

She was too busy thinking about the man Mordred. That she didn't notice the strange glances she was getting from Gaius and Merlin. But when she looked up at them she decided to tell them about her vision maybe Merlin knew him.

"Merlin, Gaius do you know someone named Mordred?" Kayley asked catching the attention of both men.

Merlin who had just raised his goblet up to take a drink of some water chocked on some. Gaius reached over and hits his back turns to Kayley and asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Why are you so interested in Mordred?"

"It's just that I had a vision about a man named Mordred talking to a woman who I couldn't see clearly, but she said something about Merlin, Arthur and Albion whatever that is." Kayley answered looking panicked.

"So you haven't met this man Mordred." Merlin asked once he had stopped chocking.

"No, that I know of. Who is he anyway?"

Merlin was just about to tell her when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Gwen.

"Hello Gaius, Merlin and Kayley. The king wants to see you Kayley and Merlin." said Gwen.

 **Thanks for reading and please Review**

 **Pixie35Angel x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks to** Story Reader, devils sweety, fantasyluver714 and Belle **for reviewing. I also want to thanks** Mikado X Goddess **for reviewing and adding this story to your favourites and to** StarlightShivers **for adding this story to your favourites and to** escapeh **for adding this story to their story alert. Oh and also if you see any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it thanks.**

 **I don't own merlin. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Chapter 3

As Gwen lead Kayley, Merlin and Gaius to see the king. Kayley had a funny feeling she was not going to like what the king was going to say.

King Uther seemed ok. But Kayley knew better. He would have her burned at the stake in a heartbeat if he ever found out she was a witch. The same would happen with Merlin. But would he really burn Morgana. That was what had Kayley stumped. King Uther looked at Morgana the way her Father looked at her eldest sister Ana.

Kayley shivered just at the thought of her. Ana was very beautiful. But she was evil. The same could be said for Morgana. Her and Merlin seemed to have a love, hate sort of relationship. Gaius had told her that Morgana hadn't always been evil. Kayley thought about it and realized that someone who was pure evil wouldn't really care about their friends. Merlin and Gwen had been friends with Morgana. Well Gwen still was. Kayley remembered what Gaius had told her about Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin had only poisoned her to break the spell. He knew that Morgause would save Morgana. Since Morgana was her half-sister. But Merlin hadn't wanted to poison her. She was his friend. But Kayley thought it might have been a little more than friendship though she wasn't going to say that out loud. She chuckled to herself.

She must have chuckled out loud since both Merlin and Gwen had heard her.

"Opps." Kayley whispered.

Gwen smiled at her and Merlin just laughed.

But Merlin had stopped laughing when they saw the King, Arthur and Morgana inside the room.

"Here they are your Majesty." Gwen mumbled.

"Ah yes. I heard that Kayley would like to help both you Merlin and Gaius with your work. But I think it would be better if she would help Gwen with Morgana along with helping Gaius." King Uther says getting straight to business.

Kayley froze at the words helping Morgana. But knew not to argue with the King's decision and nodded.

Everyone else in the room agreed to it as well. Morgana said nothing though. Gwen had given Kayley a sweet smile. Kayley had found it reassuring. So she went a little closer to Gwen and took her hand and smiled up at her.

An hour or so had past, and Kayley had realized she was having fun helping Gwen. Although Morgana had kept quite the whole time she was with her. The only time she had talked was when she asked Kayley and Gwen to do something.

Since it looked like there wasn't anything more to help Gwen with. Kayley decided to be brave and ask Morgana if there was anything she could do.

"Excuse me Milady." Kayley asked Morgana nervously. "Is there anything you would like me to do for you?"

"Err no thank you. You can go check on Gaius. Oh and could you please ask him if I could get another sleeping draught." Morgana answered.

"Okay. Bye Milady, Gwen." Kayley said happily.

"Bye." Gwen called as she saw Kayley skipping away.

Kayley hadn't got lost on the way down to Gaius's room. Kayley thought about the meadow of flowers that she had seen out of a window in the hall. So she had decided to ask Gaius if he had anything for her to do.

He had said he needed some herbs. That he was going to let Merlin get. But she had asked if she could get some of the herbs that were close to here. He told her what to look for and where to find them.

As she thought the Meadow did have the herbs she was looking for. She put them quickly into her basket that she had brought with her.

 _'Wow isn't these flowers pretty maybe I should pick some for Gwen and Morgana. It would be a nice thing to do maybe I can help her get back on to the good side.'_ Kayley grinned at her thoughts and started picking loads of flowers.

When Kayley had finished piking the flowers. She started to get up. That was when she heard it.

 _Snap!_

From right behind her. Kayley turned and backed a little bit away from the trees.

"Hello, who's there? I know someone is there please come out." Kayley asked bravely.

Kayley heard a sigh before she saw a boy step out. She couldn't help but think about the man from her vision. He had the same ice cold blue eyes. Even his hair was the same brown. He even had the same dangerous aura around him.

He couldn't possibly be the younger version of Mordred. If only she knew how wrong she was.

The boy had been silent for a while and Kayley was getting a little annoyed at him. So Kayley asked again.

"Who are you?"

Still he didn't say anything so she thought if she told him her name he might answer.

"I'm Kayley. You are..." Kayley asked.

Still he said nothing. She sighed and turned away. But she was soon stopped by his voice.

"My name is Mordred. I hope to see you again soon." the boy said with a smirk. And after that last smirk he left.

His voice had been entrancing. But when she had heard his name she had froze. A part of her wanted to run. With her magic she had sensed his. And what she had sensed had scared her.

But his smirk had made her shiver. She didn't know why but she wasn't scared of him. What exactly had he meant with the 'I hope to see you again soon'. Whatever it was she didn't like it.

She picked up her basket and the flowers she had picked and ran all the way back to the castle. Oblivious to the ice cold blue eyes following her all the way back.

Once she had reached Gaius. She handed over her basket and waited patiently as he inspected them. When he had he nodded his head and said with a smile.

"I should send you out to get them more often. If those flowers are for Morgana you should take her sleeping draught with you."

"Okay." Kayley said with a grin.

As Kayley was making her way towards Lady Morgana's chambers she walked into Gwen who was also making her way towards her ladies chamber.

Mordred had returned back to Morgana's room. After he had meet Kayley. There had been something about the girl that kept drawing him in. But he didn't know what.

Morgana had been waiting for his return and he had told her everything that he had done today. Even about his meeting with Kayley.

Morgana had just been about to say something when there was a knock on her door and a sweet voice called out.

"Lady Morgana, can we come in please."

The voice belonged to Kayley.

"Just a minute." Morgana called out to her.

Morgana dragged Mordred over to her wardrobe where all her dresses hung. And helped him get inside it. Once he was hiding.

Morgana called out to Kayley again. "Come in."

Through the crack that was left open for him to breathe. Mordred silently watched Kayley skip into the room and Gwen silently following.

 **Thanks for reading and please Review**

 **Pixie35Angel x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't updated I hope you guys can forgive me. So without any more from me I'm just going to let you read, but before I do I want to say thank you to those who either reviewed, favourite, or who is following this story.**

 **Oh and another thing the start if this chapter is meant to start after Kayley's Fathers Guards fail to catch her. And after that you will see where I left off last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Mordred's Infatuation

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in another Kingdom a little way off of Camelot a very livid King had just heard of his youngest daughters escape.

"Where is she?" Demanded King Nial as his best Guards shivered in front of him.

' _Good their still afraid of me of me.'_ He thought as another voice interrupted his thoughts.

' _Have they got her Father?'_

' _No they were attacked by some knights of Camelot.'_ King Nial answered his Daughter.

' _Camelot? Why would she be heading there?'_ the voice sneered.

' _Ana, you are the only person I can trust. So I am sending you with these idiots to obtain my sweet Kayley.'_ He said with a sneer.

Unbeknownst to them their plan was overheard by Thea and Erica.

"What are we going to do Erica? We cannot even get this message to her without Father of sister getting suspicious." Thea whispered quietly.

"We may have to either enter her dreams or make Kayley have a vision to give her the message." Erica immediately replied.

But how were they going to get her to believe she isn't safe in Camelot.

Mordred hadn't realised he was holding his breath until Kayley had given the flowers to Morgana. He realised that they had been the flowers he had seen her picking earlier. He accidentally let out a small sigh, and saw Kayley and Gwen looked towards his hiding place.

"Is there something in your wardrobe, Milady?" Kayley ask suspiciously.

"No. Why would there be anything other than my dresses in my wardrobe." Morgana says quickly.

Both Kayley and Gwen didn't look convinced.

All Kayley did was gaze curiously towards the wardrobe that Mordred was hiding in.

"Thank you for the flowers. You may go now. Don't worry about putting them in water I can do that myself." Morgana says sadly as if she was thinking about something that made her really sad.

"Are you alright Milady?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, I. It's just that the flowers are the same as the ones Merl-" Morgana stopped suddenly.

Both Kayley and Mordred noticed how gentle her voice had been until she had gotten to the name she could not finish but, after that her voice became a little bitter like she was hurt by that person.

"As who?" Kayley asked curiously.

"Never mind. I won't need any help tonight so you both don't need to come to help me. I need some time alone." Morgana said back to her usual self.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow then." Gwen said warily.

And with that said both Kayley and Gwen left the room. Outside the room Kayley asked "Who was it that used to bring the Lady Morgana flowers?"

"It was Merlin and then he just stopped bringing flowers to her. Arthur probably asked him not to. I suppose." Gwen explained.

"Oh." Kayley responded.

As they walked down the corridor in the shadows Kayley thought she saw someone standing there.

Back in Lady Morgana's room. Mordred took a deep breath and pushed the wardrobe door open and stepped out. He noticed that Morgana was looking at the flowers Kayley had brought.

That's strange. It's like she's up to something. It looked like to Mordred that she wouldn't notice if he left the room. And that's what he did. As he closed the door, he didn't notice that Morgana had stopped staring into and, that she was now smiling deviously at the flowers.

'Oh Merlin,' she thought 'just wait until you find out what I have planned for you.'

She smirked and turned to face the wardrobe that Mordred had been hiding in while Kayley had been in the room.

"Mordred?" Morgana called out softly.

Morgana crossed the room towards the wardrobe and opened the door.

'Where is he?' Morgana thought beginning to panic 'What if Uther has found him. He wouldn't stand a chance- No I can't think like that.'

Knock, knock

Morgana turned in surprise and asked cautiously "Who is it?"

The door opened and in stepped a young woman in a cloak.

"Hello Lady Morgana. My name is Ana Fenice one on King Nial's daughters." Ana said.

"How is it that you know my name and why are you here?" Morgana questioned Ana.

"I know your sister Morgause. The reason that I am here is Camelot holds something that my Father needs." Ana answered with a sneer.

Morgana looked confused and was about to ask what was in Camelot that King Nial would need, but never got the chance as Ana started talking again.

"You will hand her over if you know what's good for you." Ana snarled as she left Lady Morgana's room.

Morgana stares at her door and thinks. _'Who is this she that Ana Fenice was looking for?'_

As Kayley and Gwen went their separate ways. She senses Ana's mind. Kayley gasps and blocks her thoughts while she runs towards Gaius's home.

Gaius looked up as Kayley entered.

"Is Merlin here?" Kayley asked franticly.

"I'm sorry no I haven't, but if you want to find him try the training grounds. If not look for Arthur. Any where he is Merlin is." Gaius answered Kayley.

"Alright, thank you very much." Kayley said thankfully.

And with that Kayley was running out the room again, and towards where she thinks Merlin will be. As she ran Kayley never noticed that she was being followed.

Kayley flew through the corridors of the castle until she got outside. She was about to start running towards the knights training grounds. But she was stopped by a sudden impacted with something hard.

Looking up she saw that some of her Fathers best guards had managed to sneak into Camelot. She got off the ground and ran towards the meadow were she first met Mordred.

She was hoping if she got there she would be able to use her magic to knock them out. The guards quickly followed but failed to notice Mordred following them.

' _Why are you after her?'_ he thought as he followed.

Once they all reached the meadow was about to start chanting when the guards were all thrown into the trees knocking them all out cold.

Kayley looked towards her saviour and thought. _'Mordred, saved me?'_

Unknown to Kayley she had accidently sent Mordred her thoughts.

Mordred's eyes grew large with shock and he sends back. ' _Yes I did, and you're a witch.'_


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

Mordred's Infatuation

Chapter 5

The words _'You're a witch.'_ Kept running through her mind as she stared into Mordred's icy blue eyes.

' _What should I do no one was meant to find out I'm a witch.'_ Kayley panicked _._

"I um I-"she began but was cut off with Merlin calling out her name in the distance.

Mordred turned towards the direction Merlin's voice was coming from and glared.

"I have to go and, I'm guessing you don't want anyone to know you're here. Why else would no one know you're here?" Kayley said while babbling.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Mordred asked curiously.

Kayley shook her head at him to say she wouldn't tell them anything.

"No, I will not tell them even though I think I should."

She turned away from him and started to walk away when she felt herself getting dizzy and faint.

As her vision went black and her body started tumbling towards the ground. She barely felt Mordred catching her.

 _In her mind she was in a field of beautiful flowers. Kayley spun around looking for Mordred but, found no sign of him. That was when she realised what had happened. She had been forced into her mind where someone was calling for her.*_

 _She had a funny feeling and knew what it was about._

' _ **Kayley!'**_ _a soft, sweet voice called out._

' _ **Thea!'**_ _Kayley thought back to her sweet older sister._

 _Kayley started to look around the field trying to find her sister. Thea stepped out from behind a tree that Kayley hardly noticed in her search for Mordred._

' _ **I have brought you here to warn you that Father knows you're here he has sent Ana to Camelot to get you.'**_

' _ **I have already spotted Ana today. I do not think she had seen me.'**_

 _Just then Kayley felt herself being shaken and Mordred's voice telling her to get up, though it seemed more like he was demanding her to get up._

 _Thea sighed and mentally embraced her baby sister._ _ **'You must go now. If we have more news we will contact you again.'**_

The first thing Kayley saw was the emotionless face of Mordred that was still too close to her own. She also noticed she wasn't in the place before she fainted.


	7. Chapter 6

Mordred's Infatuation

Chapter 6

The first thing Kayley saw was the emotionless face of Mordred that was still too close to her own. She also noticed she wasn't in the place before she fainted. In fact she was behind a bush.

Just as she was about to ask Mordred why they were hiding behind a bush but, Mordred's hand clamped over her mouth to stop her.

Her amber brown eyes widened as she started at him. His blue eyes turned icy with anger as he hears Merlin call out to the girl in his arms.

"Kayley Where are you?"

Kayley hearing her name being called. She pushed Mordred away and got up from behind the bush.

Mordred was too shocked at her actions to stop her.

"Oh Merlin it's just you." Kayley said cheerfully.

"Who else could it be and, why were you behind that bush?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I was chased by my Father's guards again." Kayley said half truthfully.

"So those men were your Father's guards?" Merlin questioned her.

"Yes, I will tell you more when we get to Gaius. Who knows who could be listening?" Kayley said hurriedly.

Merlin nodded and they both headed towards the castle.

Before she left the meadow Kayley thought to Mordred in her mind.

'I will not speak of meeting you or you being here but, please forget about what you heard.'

Mordred however never answered. Instead he just watched her with expressionless eyes and wondering what she meant when she said "my Father's guards."

When she was out of sight he himself went a different path towards the castle.

As Merlin and Kayley were heading back to the castle they never noticed the eyes filled with malice that were watching them.


	8. Chapter 7

Mordred's Infatuation

Chapter 7

It was Ana's malice filled eyes watched Merlin and her _'sweet'_ baby sister Kayley heading towards the castle.

Once she was sure that she let the idiots behind her squirmed enough. She turned towards them.

"She knows we're here now and you had the chance to nab my ' _sweet'_ baby sister and you still failed me." She hissed.

One of the braver guards stepped forward and said. "Someone saved her as we had her cornered."

"Saved her?" Ana questioned the guard.

"Yes someone saved her. Although we didn't see who it was that saved her though." Another guard spoke up.

"Why would someone save that little brat?" Ana's normal quite tone raised a little catching the attention of a druid boy who was still hiding in the bushes.

' _What's her problem with Kayley? And did I just hear her say that Kayley is her baby sister.'_ Mordred thought to himself and just as he was about to sneak away he heard one of the guards he had knocked unconscious.

"Milady why would Princess Kayley come here to Camelot especially since that tyrant of King rules these lands."

Before Ana could answer another guard spoke up.

"Yeah considering King Uther kills our people!"

Ana ignored the guards as they spoke amongst their selves ignoring them as she thought to herself. _'Why doesn't King Uther know who she is? Someone must be protecting her. But the question is who?'_

"Someone inside the castle is protecting her and I want to know who? Do you understanding me!" Ana said as she turned and walked further in to the trees.

"Y-yes milady right away!" the guards said in unison.

Mordred waited until they had all left before sneaking back to the palace.

X

Meanwhile back in the castle Merlin and Kayley were heading back to Gaius. Kayley never told Merlin what had happened with Mordred but she did mention the guards and, that Ana was here for her and that she would explain it all to Merlin when they had got back to Gaius.

Once that was said they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Kayley hated the silence. It always made her remember the horrible ordeal that happened to her in the tower and with seeing her eldest sibling. She knew her end was near and all would be silent to her for she would not breathe again if her father's plan worked anyway.

' _Why does he hate me so much?'_ Kayley thought to herself.

She could always remember her mother telling her he didn't hate her, but even Kayley knew her mother didn't believe what she was saying herself.

Kayley was so lost in thought that she didn't realise that they had arrived until Merlin taped her on the shoulder.

"Are you alright Kayley?" Merlin asked her with a look of worry on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." Kayley replied and then as Merlin opened the door she thought to herself.

' _Here goes nothing.'_


End file.
